Portable saw tables are commonly used at building sites. Typical patents showing portable saw tables are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,821,918, 4,452,117 and 4,197,775.
A portable saw table of the type shown in the aforementioned application Ser. No. 840,319, is provided wherein a portable saw table is provided which utilizes a standard power tool such as a saw; in which a protractor is mounted on the saw track to pivot therewith and an indexer plate is mounted on the saw table whereby a wider range of angles between the saw table and saw track can be obtained to provide a wider range of angular positions than has heretofore thought to be possible; and which can be positioned to operate in two positions at a right angle to one another.
It is therefore a general object of the invention to provide a portable saw table having an improved lightweight plastic protractor and indexer plate for indicating the degree of rotational adjustment, where the plastic protractor is mounted for pivotal movement with respect to the indexer plate by a novel plastic pivot mount providing strength and rigidity to the pivotal connection, that provides means to support and smoothly guide the protractor as it rotates with respect to the indexer plate, that provides means to accommodate workpieces of varying thickness and that provides an adjustable leg assembly to adjust the height of the saw table and is removable therefrom, so that the saw table can be easily assembled and disassembled to be readily transported to and from a job site.